


Poem - Night Heat

by Samori (Vicki_Venom)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Poetry, I Tried, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Mild Smut, Multi, Summer Love, Temperature Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:58:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicki_Venom/pseuds/Samori





	Poem - Night Heat

My frost giant,  
My frozen lover,  
Press against me in the summer heat,  
Let us melt for one another,  
Let me simmer for you  
And then boil over,  
End my fever  
And I will bring you warmth  
So deep, so full  
That the glaciers around your heart  
Will spill into the sea  
And the river will run hot.  
I have no fear of your frostbite,  
For I am fond of your lustful pain,  
You may melt for me  
And I may burn for you,  
And neither of us may spill  
Such a coveted secret.


End file.
